<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre callejones y promesas de amor eternas by Chiara_Polairix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660789">Entre callejones y promesas de amor eternas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/pseuds/Chiara_Polairix'>Chiara_Polairix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Legends, M/M, OT3, Travel, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/pseuds/Chiara_Polairix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La leyenda sonaba tan clara en la mente de Theseus Como el triste final de su historia de amor, otra sería la historia de no haber tomado la decisión correcta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hallows Server Valentine's Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entre callejones y promesas de amor eternas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/gifts">Karaii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este regalo es para Karaii una talentosa ficker y dibujante Feliz 14 de febrero!!  El prompt contenía la frase "Will we die just a little?" </p><p>La leyenda es parte del folklore romántico de Guanajuato, me llegó la inspiración en cuánto la leí.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: El mundo de FBAWTFT y COG pertenecen a Rowling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Albus, Theseus y Gellert decidieron casarse no fue una novedad bien recibida por todos, el controvertido romance de esta pareja de tres llegó a oídos de la familia Scamander, quiénes no tendrían la menor consideración con los esposos de su hijo mayor. al parecer el patriarca de la familia les consideraba poca cosa para su hijo luego de pillar a los tres<em> "in fraganti</em>" en una situación por demás comprometedora.</p><p> </p><p>Por eso Theseus decidió llevar a sus enamorados a una larga búsqueda del tesoro por diferentes partes de México, lugares que les harían olvidar los intrincados planes para sabotear su relación, a la vez que se relajan en una ambiente por demás romántico para todos.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Isla de la Pasión - Cozumel</strong> </p><p>Iniciaron con uno de los lugares más románticos en una paradisíaca playa de preciosas aguas azul turquesa y arena blanca y fina.</p><p> </p><p>"Los antiguos mayas creían que la diosa Ix Chel la protectora de los enamorados les garantizaba un amor duradero si se casaban en ella" Theseus murmuró en el oído de Gellert mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y Albus contemplaba la playa embelesado. </p><p> </p><p>No hace falta decir que ese fue el lugar perfecto para realizar el antiguo ritual de matrimonio que los uniría para siempre</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><strong>El Callejón del beso - Guanajuato</strong> </p><p>Definitivamente está fue la ciudad que despertó aún más la curiosidad del matrimonio acerca del pasado de la misma, los fascinó inmediatamente con su encantador centro histórico, sus estrechas callejuelas, pintorescas escalinatas y numerosas plazoletas. </p><p> </p><p>A menos de un metro de distancia Albus y Theseus contemplaban la arquitectura, puesto que no sé dudaba que aquel lugar poseía un aura mágica relacionada al amor, siendo este callejón testigo de numerosas leyendas, alegrías y tragedias que rodeaban a los enamorados. </p><p> </p><p>Gellert contempló con tranquilidad como los amores de su vida se daban un tierno y casto beso.</p><p> </p><p>" Quién diría que el primogénito de un hombre celoso y estricto sería arrebatado por el amor de dos misteriosos hombres, una pareja que de vez en cuando se escapaba para verse con su otro enamorado en las calles de esta ciudad, pero la suerte no estuvo mucho tiempo de su lado y los tres hombres fueron hallados muertos al otro lado de la ciudad"</p><p> </p><p>La leyenda sonaba tan clara en la mente de Theseus Como el triste final de su historia de amor de no haber ideado un ingenioso plan para escapar y disfrutar de la belleza que otros territorios tenían por ofrecer.</p><p> </p><p>Fue entonces que Gellert se dio cuenta que una de las ventanas de la casa daba a un angosto callejón. Este era tan estrecho que con tan solo asomarse y estirarse un poco bien podía tocar la pared de la casa de enfrente.</p><p> </p><p>Tomando la valentía que estaba dentro de su ser tomó las manos de ambos y depósito en ellas castos besos símbolo de su amor y fidelidad.</p><p> </p><p>—"Moriremos solo un poco" — murmuró sin pensar solo para ser atraído a un beso dulce y apasionado con sabor a sal de las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Albus, cuando se separaron otros labios volvieron a tomar posesión de los suyos siendo Theseus el dominante de aquella apasionada situación, porque el amor que compartían era más fuerte que un ritual y un pacto de sangre. </p><p> </p><p>Habrá obstáculos pero nada que no puedan superar, noches de duda, ignorar comentarios que murmuran a sus espaldas por aquella atrevida decisión, se aman eso es cierto y si para proteger el vínculo que tienen entre sí deben ser prófugos de la justicia y señalados por la sociedad, que así sea. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Cuenta la leyenda de El Callejón del Beso, que si una pareja visita este lugar y se da un beso justo en el tercer escalón de este callejón, tendrá felicidad durante varios años."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>